New year scene from Sophie's Hoohaw Hoo and New Year Extravaganza (featuring 9 volt, 18 volt and Natalie volt)
Transcript Down For What by DJ Snake and Lil Jon plays. The Thunderbird lands on a runway at the concert hall and skids down to the stage. The plane's door opens. WilliamWill2343 then does a flip and lands safely to the ground Sophie: "That was amazing! Good job!" and her cousins leap out of the Thunderbird see a huge audience in front of them WilliamWill2343: "Thank you. Thank you. Welcome, everyone to the first annual St. Louis' New Year's Eve Extravaganza Spectacular. We will have lots of fun tonight with our band, The Water Otterz." audience claps and Sophie and her cousins walk to the front of the stage and on a disco dance floor. Sophie is the lead singer, Peanut is on the electric guitar, Baby Butter is on the drums, and Jelly is on the synthesizer Sophie: "Oodelay and have a Happy New Year, folks. My name is Sophie." Peanut: "I'm Peanut." Baby Butter: "Me Butter." Jelly: "And I'm Jelly. We're the Water Otterz, the hippest 70's-80's fusion band around the block of Missouri!" Sophie: "All in favor of having a fun party, say 'aye'!" Audience: "Aye!" Peanut: "Louder!" Audience: "AYE!" Jelly: "Now that's a lot better!" Sophie: OK, ladies and gents. All of the original songs we will sing will be to the tunes of popular 80's and 70's cartoon songs which include in the following order: Resolutions to the tune of the Care Bears Countdown, Keep this Party Going to the tune of the Jabberjaw theme song, New Surprises to the tune of the Interjection song from Schoolhouse Rock, and Happy New Year to the tune of Popple Magic from the original Popples pilot. The first song will be 'Resolutions'. But first, we gotta introduce a girl who is a fan of warioware, and two people from diamond city, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for, 9 volt, 18 volt and Natalie! (Audience cheers) Natalie: (seen wearing a pink two tone dress) hey everyone, i am Cathy Madison, AKA Natalie volt, one of the volts! 9 volt: and i’m 9 volt, and this is my buddy, 18 volt! Sophie: So, first up, resolutions, this time, peanut and jelly, will be singing backup, Are you ready? Audience: Yeah! Sophie: Ready? A one, a two, a one, two, three, four! four begin singing/playing their instruments, the disco ball begins spinning and glowing Natalie: 2018 has passed by and by. audience claps with the song Sophie: Make better goals, and here's the reasons why... You need to make the world a better place. Baby Butter: "Pwace!" (Translation: "Place!") Sophie: "Cuz this time will be your own saving grace. Baby Butter: "Gwace!" (Translation: "Grace!") audience begins waving their arms Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: Make a resolution! Sophie: Then share it with your family. Peanut and Jelly: Then share it with your family! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: So make a resolution! Sophie: "Make friends as happy as can be! Peanut and Jelly: "Make friends as happy as can be! Natalie: 2019 should be better with your goals. Baby Butter: "Goals!" Sophie: So that you can cover a lot more holes! Baby Butter: "Holes! Sophie, Natalie, Peanut, and Jelly: Now make your resolution! Peanut: "Just.....about....NOW!" applauds Sophie: (holding a microphone to an audience member) "So, what is your name?" Brad: "Brad Farnsworth, age 24. Sophie: "What will your resolution be, according to this Care Bears theme-based song?" Brad: "To be very generous and showing lots of care to everyone worldwide!" Sophie: "That is an outstanding resolution. Give a round of applause to Brad! 18 volt: so, we’re too gamish to do keep this party going in the style of jabberjaw theme song, But, This party is still going strong with something to bring the new year. The next song is New Surprises to the tune of the Interjection song from Schoolhouse Rock. Led by Sophie the otter, Natalie, and my buddy, 9 volt, ready natalie? Natalie: yes! I am ready! I can’t wait to hear your rap Sophie: "On the count of 3. 1..2....3! LET'S GO! band plays the New Surprises song Sophie: "So 2019 is almost here, uh-huh. There will be changes in that year.Return of virtuality that's like reality. Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "That's one new surprise, in actuality! Jelly: "Cool! Can't wait! Natalie: Yay! It'll be fun, Oculus Rift for everyone, and me! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! Sophie: Surprises can be upcoming stuff which we can hardly ever wait. Those will be things we'll appreciate. 18! 18 volt: (rapping) Abby hatcher’s coming real soon. Uh-huh! And are you afraid of the dark based on a horror fantasy! It has a mini series, and a movie, for this cool attraction. 18 volt, Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "This surprise here gave everybody some nice reactions! 18 volt: (rapping) Yo, SpongeBob SquarePants forever and ever turning 20! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! Sophie: Surprises can be upcoming stuff which we can hardly ever wait. (With Natalie) Those will be things we'll appreciate. Natalie: They can be on movies! Peanut: Neat! Natalie: Or food. Baby Butter: Yum! 18 volt: (rapping) Or tech! Intriguing! Natalie: Or music! Peanut: Groovy! Sophie: Or health! Jelly: Ooohhh! 18 volt: (rapping) Or fashion! Baby Butter: "Pwetty!" (Translation: "Pwetty!") Sophie, Jelly, and Peanut: Suprises come in lots of different kinds! Peanut: ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, 9 volt!! 9 volt: I can't wait to get A coolest wii, Because i’m Sad the wii shop channel is closed! Just buy them one last chance, With The mini fronks, i’ll Be so so so sad Great! Now i’ll miss you cause you had a lovely memory since 2006 (Music stops and the audience stops waving their hands) Natalie: what’s wrong? 9 volt: wii shop channel will be closed on January! (Crying) Natalie: don’t cry, hey, I got a present you might like, it is how you appear with your friend (holds up warioware smooth moves) 9 volt: really? For me? Natalie: Sweet! Baby Butter: "Woah! Wong time!" (Translation: "Woah! Long time!") Natalie: ok everybody, resume new surprises, one two three four! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! Sophie: Surprises can be upcoming stuff which we can hardly ever wait. Natalie and 9 volt: Those will be things we'll appreciate. Sophie: Yes, They can be on movies! Peanut: Neat! Natalie: Or some food." Baby Butter: "Yum! 9 volt: Or tech! Sophie: "Intriguing!" Natalie: Or music! Peanut: Groovy! Sophie: "Or health!" Jelly: "Ooohhh!" 9 volt: Or fashion! Baby Butter: "Pwetty!" (Translation: "Pwetty!") Sophie, Jelly, and Peanut: "Suprises come in lots of different kinds!" Natalie: here we go! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! Sophie: "Surprises can be upcoming stuff which we can hardly ever wait.(With 9 volt and Natalie) Those will be things we'll appreciate. Natalie, 9 volt, Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly:"New Surprises, bring happiness and interest! They are awesome! They are awesome! They are aweeeeeeeesome oh YEEEEEEEEEEAH! applauds Natalie: Wow! In the words of dribble, holy smokes! Speaking of surprises, there is one surprise just around the corner everybody will be talking about, it's about the new year! Happy New Year, which is in the sample of Popple Magic from the Popples pilot, will be played right now. But this time, led by me, 9 volt and 18 volt, by rapping 9 volt: that’s right Sophie: "Ready? 1...2...a 1, 2, 3, 4! Water Otterz begin playing Happy New Year Natalie: (rapping) Yo! Cathy Madison, known as Natalie volt! One of the volts! Listen, Now midnight is getting near! Make sure you spread lots of cheer! Get your horns and make some noise! This moment spreads lots of joy! Ball drops making it so through, everybody dance to the floor, When the Ball Drop has made it through, 2019 will be for you! Goodbye 2018, we all have memories on ya, Let's be smarties, let's all party! That year's very neeeeeeewwwwww! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: Ring the New Year! Natalie: ring it! Ring it! Sophie, peanut and jelly: Happy New Year! Get ready for next daaaaaay! Natalie: ya ready for the next day? Sophie, peanut and jelly: Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! It's exciting, HOORAY! 9 volt and 18 volt: warioware! 18 volt: (rapping) 11:30 PM! The New Year will be a gem! We have 30 minutes, so what are you waiting for dudes? We’re gonna rap all night and party all day, everybody hop to the dancefloor 9 volt: When the Ball Drop has made it through, 2018 will be for you! Natalie: it’s 2019! 9 volt: oops! Sorry, made the wrong year! Natalie, 9 volt and 18 volt: (rapping) So, Let's be smarties, let's all party! That year's very neeeeeeewwwwww! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: "Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! Get ready for next daaaaaay! 18 volt: uh! Uh! Yo! Yo! Yo! Sophie, peanut and jelly: Ring the New Year! Happy New Year! It's exciting, HOORAY! 9 volt: Ring the New Year on this day! Natalie: About half an hour away! It’s exciting baby! Sophie, Peanut, and Jelly: Then it will be New Year's Day!" applauses even louder Sophie: "Why thanks again, audience!" 25 minutes later WilliamWill2343: "Now folks, it's 11:55. We have only 5 more minutes! So, let's go to the Gateway Arch to see my masterpiece in action!" see the Gateway Arch with a gigantic Waterford Crystal Ball hanging in the center WilliamWill2343: "As you can see, by the last minute of 2018, this illuminated ball will slowly descend from the top of the Arch, to the bottom until the ball pushes the button and the words, "Happy 2019, St. Louis!" lights up. So, make sure you have your noisemakers and party horns on as we count down to the New Year with me